A Certain Scientific Uzumaki
by Kyong Kybis
Summary: Naruto, sage-in-training, is tasked with the infiltration of Konoha Academy, a place where the screwing of people's minds is strongly encouraged. The only thing he has to avoid? Drawing attention to him. Getting involved with the local security forces, picking up a fight with the strongest espers and escaping creepy scientists, Naruto thinks that overall it could have been worse.


**A/N:** This is the result of watching the anime Toaru Majutsu no Index after a friend recommended it to me. There were things I liked and disliked about it but the thing which really struck me as awesome was the terminology of the anime, especially for the Science side. And because I also like Naruto, this fic was born.

For those reading my other Naruto story _But I AM Madara! _, sorry for the delay. If all goes well, I will update it this weekend.

**You should read the following before you start to read this story:**

_Chakra will replace the magic side in its role of the second power, aside of the Esper powers (=Science side), (firstly, because I don't find it as interesting as the Science side and secondly, because I didn't want the story to become even more confusing with having three powers in the fic) and everything else which is religion-related (magic is a part of religion in the anime) will be also taken out. People who use Chakra in this story will be referred to as sages instead of ninjas. There will be several more adjustments to the Toaru Majutsu no Index world, which will be elaborated later on, so that I can add several more aspects of the Naruto world to it. Don't worry if you're confused at first, everything will be explained in due time._

_Actually, I'm pretty sure that you can read this story even without any knowledge of Toaru Majutsu no Index, the same goes the other way around, I suppose._

I hope you'll enjoy this story. It's my first crossover and I'm rather excited and nervous about it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Naruto or Toaru Majutsu no Index.

* * *

**A Certain Scientific Uzumaki – Welcome to Konoha City**

_Konoha Academy. It's easily the biggest district of Konoha city, one of the five cities which is in possession of technology far more advanced than in the rest of the world._

_One of the most famous and arguably most important accomplishments those cities have achieved in recent times was the development of the Power Curriculum Program, its aim being to unlock students' potential of gaining and improving supernatural powers. Those students are commonly referred to as espers._

A blond teenager who went by the name Naruto scoffed as he flipped through the brochure, given to him by the pervy sage, which depicted general information about the place which would most likely be his future home. He had only read the first pages of the leaflet, yet he was already feeling the familiar ache pounding in his head, which would appear whenever he stumbled upon something complicated.

Personal reality? AIM? The hell? It was the first time that Naruto felt glad about the fact that he had been taken to a school of chakra. Becoming an esper apparently involved a lot of work and though Naruto was never one to back down from a challenge, having to undergo all sorts of crazy things which apparently changed your mind in one way or another was definitely not the blond's cup of tea.

It wasn't described like that in brooklet, most likely because they didn't want to freak out visitors by telling them that they basically screwed around with their denizens' minds but it wasn't that hard to figure out, especially after the blond had been informed about the stuff which he needed to know beforehand to avoid getting in trouble.

Giving up his rather pathetic attempt at actually understanding the leaflet, he pocketed it and let his gaze roam the sight before him. In many ways, it resembled your typical picture of a normal modern city of the 21st century but then again in many other ways, it did not.

It was rather trivial but the first thing which struck him as particularly 'Konoha-like' were the little robots patrolling the streets or whatever it was they were up to. The pervy sage, also known as 'Jiraiya', had warned him that in Konoha Academy the word 'security' took on a whole new meaning and that soon enough, Naruto would begin to understand what he had meant. According to the pervy sage, he had gotten through a lot of trouble in order to make Naruto an official denizen of the city, also adding that he'd prefer that Naruto didn't ruin all of his efforts by messing things up like exposing the existence of chakra.

Why did people have so little faith in him? For the love of ramen, it was not like he had ever told someone about chakra! Sure, it was hard to resist bragging about his awesome skills but he was aware of the importance of keeping it a secret and would never ever reveal it to anyone, even under threat of death. Naruto had already lost count of the many times the pervy sage told him of the greatness of chakra and the resulting importance of keeping it a secret. Actually, he knew most of the lessons by heart by now.

Chakra was a power most of the people were unaware of. Apparently, it was something every living being seemed to possess. One could even go so far as to call it the life force and sages were the people trained to actively use it for battle, as it was in his case, though there were many more useful things you could do with it, those things generally being called 'jutsu'.

It was a force far older than the esper powers because unlike the latter, chakra didn't require the usage of science and technology. For a long time sages had been considered as some sort of cult and people had therefor dismissed it as such, paying them no further heed. However, approximately two centuries ago, several people, including scientists, had taken an interest in the practices of the sages. Aware that the public discovery of such a power could lead to destruction of unimaginable proportions, the sages had come to the conclusion that an agreement to conceal their powers had to be made.

People had soon lost interest and since then sages had done their best to keep their existence hidden from the public. Their original aim had been practically negated, however, with the discovery of esper powers. Nevertheless, they still continued to remain true to their agreement, knowing that even with an alternative power being there, adding another one would only serve to make things worse. Thus up to that day, sages have done their business in secrecy. Of course, there had been sages who didn't care much about that whole secrecy thing but the other sages had always been able to prevent those people of publically announcing their existence, though it had been very close in some cases, if the pervy sage's ranting were to be believed.

Not very interesting but the pervy sage had made sure that Naruto remembered at least the most vital parts of their history, even if he didn't get what was so important about it. The past was the past and knowing it wouldn't change anything. You've got to live in the present, take matters in your hands and advance, dattebayo!

The growl of his stomach reminded him that there were things needed to be taken care of before he could deal with things such as advancement. Where in the Sage's name was a ramen store?

Well, Naruto had never been stopped by little facts like having no clue about what to do so with a determined expression set on his face, he confidently crossed the street. If he just walked long enough, he'd find a ramen store or at least a more detailed map about the area he was currently in.

Konoha Academy, a district taking up two-thirds of Konoha City, was further divided in 23 sub districts, which were usually simply called school districts. Each of those so-called school districts had a special purpose. It was sort of like a huge mall with the school districts being the shops in the Konoha mall where one could buy things typical for each individual shop.

Currently, Naruto was in District 15, known for being Konoha City's biggest shopping center or that was what at least the map of the leaflet was telling him. The map showed a simple outline of the district with its various school districts and their respective number and a key explaining their functions and purposes.

Unfortunately, the school district he apparently needed to go to in order to enjoy the gift of the gods to mankind, also known as ramen, was District 4 which just so happened to be nearly at the other end of Konoha Academy . Another rumble of his stomach reminded him of his current situation's inconvenience.

Great, first day in Konoha City and he was already about to starve to death. Think, Naruto, he told himself. All those people here couldn't just simply go to District 4 to fetch something to eat, when they were somewhere far away. There must be some kind of advanced technology somewhere around here which would allow him to teleport to the district.

Teleportation? Yes, something like that could be entirely possible in Konoha City. The pervy sage himself had told Naruto to just think of himself as a character of a science fiction novel once he entered the city. That was the way most visitors dealt with the technological miracles of the city.

Spotting a young (probably still in her teens as most of the inhabitants were still students) woman, who was sitting on a bench, typing something on her laptop, Naruto decided to ask her about the location of the nearest teleportation device. The woman looked up as she saw Naruto approach and politely asked, "How may I help you?"

"Do you know where the nearest teleportation machine is?" What he got in response was a barely suppressed chuckle.

"You must be new to the city," the woman remarked, still chuckling lightly. "While it is true that the technology of this city is decades ahead of the world, the concept of a so-called 'teleportation device' is still impossible for today's science but, of course, scientists are working on that. There are espers with the ability to transport though. However, even their ability to teleport is restricted in certain was. Not to mention the complexity of the calculations needed to be made in order to teleport.

"You see, I wrote an essay about it once, although there wasn't much information about it, after all, teleporters are a rarity among espers. You have to get away from the three dimensions and calculate and manipulate the 11th dimension. An entirely foreign dimension that without esper powers normal people would be unable to get access to! It's incredible that teleporters are able to calculate vectors to a degree to transport matter through space instantaneously. Speaking of the calculation of vectors, Accelerator can easily be considered the pinnacle of the Power Curriculum Program. I mean, being able to redirect vectors, that's like being some sort of god. Not to mention that-," the young woman kept blabbering on excitedly, pushing her glasses up while gesturing wildly with her hands.

It seemed like Naruto had ran into some sort of weird geek. Not only did the leaflet of the city apparently give him a headache, the denizens managed to do the same thing just fine. He was actually starting to long for his past in which he had travelled around with the pervy sage, learning jutsu and being just generally kickass.

Interrupting the woman's infinite flood of words, Naruto shouted, hands pressed tightly to his ears, "Argh, stop! My head's gonna explode. 11th dimension? Vectors? Give me a break!"

It wasn't like he was dumb but all that science stuff was over his head. He shook his head slightly as the young woman before him began to apologize profusely.

"Never mind, it's all right. Getting all worked up about something, I can understand," Naruto told her with a big grin, giving her the thumbs up. "You've gotta see me when I work on my jut- err, esper powers. It's driven pervy sa- uh, sensei nuts," he stumbled, barely able to say anything without slipping. Shit, that was going to be harder than he expected.

Luckily, the bespectacled woman had not noticed as there was something else which had caught her attention. "Esper powers?" she breathed out, eyes sparkling with fascinated awe. "What level are you? What sort of ability do you have?" she asked, coming closer as she did so.

Naruto took a step back in response, uncomfortable with having someone enter his personal space. Experience had taught him to be cautious of such intrusions. Noticing the blond's reaction, the bespectacled woman backed away, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really fascinated with espers and their abilities. Unfortunately, the System Scan revealed that I was only a Level 0, basically nothing. Because of that I have never really interacted with other real espers with me being a Level 0 and all. They probably wouldn't even bother," she muttered sadly, shoulders slumped.

"Bullshit," Naruto growled. Even he knew of the rank system, with Level 0 being nearly powerless up to Level 5, a rank only granted to people who could easily be considered as an one-man army. Out of the many students, only seven had been able to achieve the rank of Level 5, an attest to the sheer impossibility of reaching that rank.

It was stupid to give numbers to people's worth. How the hell were people supposed to progress when they were told right at the beginning that they were completely useless? Sure, there were some people who wouldn't let themselves be deterred by the result of some stupid system scan but he could tell that it was rather counterproductive to their cause. Weren't scientists supposed to be smart?

"Uh," the woman hesitantly began, snapping Naruto out of his angry musings. "What do you mean?"

"The whole ranking system!" Naruto roared, making her involuntarily flinch. Seeing that, the blond quickly calmed down, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, it's only that seeing stuff like that makes me really angry," he explained, scratching the back of his head.

"You don't have to stay quiet while other people look down on you because of you being a Level 0. Show them wrong by putting all your determination in that one aim you have. And then when you're absolutely kickass, show them who's the boss and no one's gonna look down on you ever again. They will respect and acknowledge you!"

The young woman looked down, face slightly flushed. "That's easy for you to say," she mumbled. "Unlike me, you're strong and a true esper. Which reminds me," she said, looking up, her expression suddenly brightening, "you still haven't told me what level you are and which ability you possess."

"I don't know my level and it's not like I wanna know," Naruto scoffed. "I know that I'm great without having to be told that by some strange system. As for my power… Well, you could say it's something like err, the wind?" It was really the closest thing to a description of his chakra without telling her outright of his secret.

"Ooh," she exclaimed, pushing her glasses up again. "Your ability is the Aero Hand if I'm not mistaken, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Naruto agreed, having no clue what the hell an Aero Hand was. He had to look that up. Perhaps it could prove to be useful if he ever needed an explanation for his powers.

A load roar of his stomach made him painfully aware of the fact that at this point his stomach was on the verge of eating itself. Grimacing slightly, Naruto asked, "It's nice talking to you and all but I really need to get something to eat in District 4."

"Eh? There are restaurants around here. Why don't you go to one of them?" the woman asked, blinking in confusion.

No way… "You can actually eat something here, even though this district is the shopping center?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, of course. Just because every district has its own specific purposes, it doesn't mean that it only consists of what it is typical for. I mean, imagine how troublesome it would be to cross half of Konoha Academy just to get something to eat," the woman said, her voice sounding as though what she had just said could have been figured out by anyone who had an ounce of common sense.

Naruto was too hungry to feel stupid.

"Thanks and don't forget what I've just told you. Never give up!" he shouted, even when he had crossed the streets and actually had to raise his voice to be actually heard by her, his head sill turned to her while he was running.

Having finished saying what needed to be said, he turned around, redirecting his whole attention to the search of a food store and ignoring the odd looks he had managed to draw.

"That guy is really weird," the young woman quietly said, shaking her head in disbelief. Her lips stretched into a tiny smile. "But what he has said sounds right." With a determined expression, she stood up, put her laptop in her bag and left. She was the first person who was changed due to Naruto's appearance in Konoha Academy.

She wouldn't be the last one.

o.O.o

"Do you know what a Railgun is?" the brown-haired girl, whom Naruto had been trying to save from some thugs in the food store where he had stuffed himself, asked, idly flipping a coin with her thumb.

"Eh?" he intelligently asked but was cut off when suddenly something orange and laser-like shot past his face. For a moment the only sound which could be heard was the hissing of a thousand birds and looking for confirmation, Naruto saw indeed a big hole where seconds ago a perfectly whole wall had stood.

"The idea behind it is the same as a linear motor train. It is a ship-borne weapon that uses powerful electromagnets to fire a metal projectile," she explained, apparently unbothered by the fact that she had nearly killed a human being.

She pointed at yet another coin which she was holding between her other hand's thumb and finger after she had taken it out of her pocket. "Even a coin like this can be quite powerful when it's fired at three times the speed of sound by utilizing the Fleming's left-hand rule. Of course, the coin melts after 50 meters because of air friction." Her lips stretched into a positively devious grin. "But enough of me. What powers did you use to defeat those thugs?"

Despite having been put in various life-threatening situations, Naruto couldn't help but gulp, sweat pouring down his face. That girl was worse than Sakura on her PMS, especially since he wasn't quite sure whether she really intended to kill him or not.

Not drawing attention to himself and avoiding the expose of his powers… What the hell had the pervy sage been thinking or rather what had he been on when he had sent him on this mission?!

Nevertheless, he could feel the rush of adrenalin, making his hunger for battle grow. Naruto easily matched the girl's grin with his own. Even if he were to show some of his powers now, things couldn't get worse anyway.

So with this in mind, he started to dash forward, a blue orb of wind with four small white blade like protrusions surrounding it starting to take form in the palm of his hand. Brown eyes widened in surprise. The girl definitely had not expected that.

"Rasengan!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the beginning of this story and if you could spare some time, please review ^^


End file.
